Control
by AllieArson
Summary: Hermione takes up a new hobby and meets someone unexpected. Rated M for a good reason. Smut, oral, anal. Three-some later. LM/HG, SS/HG, LM/HG/SS.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story I came up with in the middle of the night don't know if I should add more than two chapters kind of want to but no more than five but for now I think I'm just gonna keep it at two. If I make it longer I'll put Draco or Snape or someone else in there. I know this isn't really in Hermione's character but I'll explain it a bit in the next chapter.**

**Also working on two requested stories those will be up soon.**

**On a serious note my heart goes out to all those affected by the tsunami, this has affected many and has affected someone I know. I do wish everyone the best at this time.**

* * *

The brunette walked in through the back door of the club she sat down and quickly did her makeup before changing she examined herself in the mirror and smirked how the outfit reminded her of her school days.

Lucius walked into the small establishment it was full of muggles he usually detested muggle places but since the war he didn't want to have to deal with the dirty looks and being shunned by everyone around him. His mistress had left him and his wife had left him. He had been coming here once a night for a few weeks he had to deal with business yesterday so he decided to come in tonight. Usually he just sat at the bar minding his own business occasionally looking at the women who were on the stage none of the women who were there really interested him but he might as well see some kind of a show.

The music played and a young woman walked out onto the stage she was wearing tall heels, her long legs led up to a short green plaid skirt, his eyes traveled up to her toned stomach. She was wearing a tight white shirt and a small emerald tie. The woman gripped the pole before sliding down it exposing a little bit of her ass. She spun around the pole before un-buttoning her tight top revealing a lace green bra.

Lucius' cock twitched as he watched the woman grind and slide against the pole he was transfixed by her body movements. The song soon ended he watched as the young woman stood grabbed her clothes from the stage. He could see her face clearly now and was shocked at who this exotic woman turned out to be.

Hermione walked into the back room with her clothes and the money men had just thrown at her. She had to make a quick change so she could go out and bar tend. After the war she had started a good job at the Ministry and had moved in with Ron but she never truly felt happy in the longest time. She dressed in a red corset and mini-skirt.

"Brandy you did great out there," The blonde sitting in the chair next to her said.

"Thanks," Hermione said pulling on black fishnet thigh highs.

"When are you off?"

"One,"

"That's early, so what's your boyfriend say when you show up that late?"

"Usually he's off doing work stuff but when he's home and usually I go to bed later than he does and I leave before he gets up so he doesn't notice if I don't come home once a week."

"Smart girl,"

"Thanks hey I'll talk to you later I got to go walk around up front," She smiled before walking back to the front room.

Lucius looked for her he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here. He watched as she sauntered around in her newest outfit, he couldn't help but notice her beauty even in this place how she had grown into a stunning young woman. She had walked up to him completely oblivious to the fact of who he was.

"Hey hun can I get you anything?" She said as he turned his head he saw the expression of shock on her face.

"How much for a private dance," He asked with a smirk.

Hermione swallowed the huge knot in her throat; of all people she wasn't expecting him to see Lucius Malfoy of all people here.

"I don't do private dances,"

"Mrs. Granger I will make it worth your while," He drawled seductively. She always thought he was attractive... but she couldn't could she? She bit her lip and rubbed her legs together before deciding that here she could here she could do anything she wants after all in tonight she wasn't Hermione she was the seductive Brandy and she could control any man even Lucius Malfoy. She leaned in till her mouth was an inch away from his ear.

"Follow me," She whispered before pulling away. She led him to a back room it was small but comfortable, it had a leather chair facing the silver pole in the middle of the room. Lucius sat and looked at her. "Don't move,"

Hermione played slow seductive music before walking to the pole and turning her back to it. She began to sway her hips back and forth. The brunette gripped the pole above her head before lifting herself up and letting her head fall back to look at him.

Lucius watched in amazement as the muggle born witch hung upside down with her legs spread wide. She moved her left leg over before she slowly spun to the ground landing in a split. She looked at him lust heavy in her eyes. His cock twitched with her every move.

Hermione looked at him as she slowly crawled over to him she ran her hands up his thighs before moving them away when she was an inch away from his straining cock. She gripped his knees and pulled them apart. She stood and turned around before grinding her ass against his hips. She heard a hiss of pleasure come from him.

Lucius wanted to throw her on the ground and ravish her but she told him not to move and he feared what might happen if he did.

Hermione couldn't help but be turned on she had Lucius Malfoy- a man who was so proud of his blood status and belittled hers- under her complete control. She as she slid on the floor to fully show her ass to him the song ended leaving them both wanting more.

She stood and looked at him feeling her hard nipples rub against the corset top as the tall blonde stood and adjusted his clothes. Hermione looked at the clock.

"Meet me out front in ten minutes," She said before leaving the room. Hermione quickly made her way to the back and changed before running out the back door and to the front. She saw him standing out front patently she walked up to him.

"I know a place nearby," She said sauntering past him Lucius followed.

They walked to a quaint hotel a few blocks away from the club. Hermione quickly checked in and got her key. They quickly made it to the room. She looked at him lust was heavy in his silver eyes. She slowly removed her jacket and discarding it before unbuttoning her white work shirt and unzipped her skirt. Lucius watched as she discarded the shirt and black skirt revealing a white bra and white underwear, he found himself more aroused at the change of underwear from earlier in the night. She walked over to him and leaned in close. He felt her hands at his belt and soon his cock was released, Lucius sighed in relief. His sigh quickly turned into a low groan of pleasure when he felt her tongue lightly run over the tip of his cock letting the pre-cum soak on her tongue.

She wrapped her lips around it and lightly began sucking and running her tongue around the head. Hermione slowly started to descend sucking harder the more she went down soon the tip hit the back of her throat she relaxed her muscles and let him sink further into her mouth. Lucius watched as his cock moved in and out of her mouth and the look of pure delight in her exotic brown eyes it was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen. She pulled away from him before standing up.

Hermione grabbed his hand before leading him to the bed. She removed his white dress shirt to reveal his toned chest before full removing his pants. She pushed him on the bed before removing her underwear and bra. She straddled him looking into his eyes they were dark grey with lust. Her core was aching for him; she couldn't hold herself back any longer.

Hermione positioned herself before descending his rigid cock. She moaned loudly as his cock ran along her g-spot. When his cock was fully inside her she stopped and just felt him inside her he filled her perfectly. As Hermione slowly started to move Lucius groaned and gripped her hips tightly as he looked up at her. The brunette had her head back, her eyes closed, she was biting her plump bottom lip and her perfectly shaped breasts moved up and down with each breath she took, he had never seen a more beautiful sight. The low cries of pleasure coming out of her mouth made him want to pound into her but for now he'd let her have her control.

She pushed herself up and started to run her hands over his body as she started to move faster on him. Hermione grabbed his hand before bringing it to her breast. Lucius sat up as he rolled her nipple between his fingers he captured the other one in his mouth. As he sucked and nibbled on it she clenched her walls around him.

"Harder," He heard her moan as her hands gripped his back. He growled as biting down harder as her nails dug harder into his back. Her body tensed and with a twist of her nipple she fell over the edge. Lucius felt her pussy spasm around his cock and his name flow from her lips he couldn't hold back anymore as his seed shot deep inside her.

Lucius fell back onto the bed as she rolled off of him both immediately feeling a loss.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

* * *

**That's it for now next chapter will be up soon let me know your thoughts on if I should make it more than two chapters and if I should add someone else in there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter for you all. Sorry it took so long I've been dealing with my classes and a bunch of homework so it's been hard to find time to sleep and do all my house work let alone find time to write. But now that this term is over and summer is here I'll be writing more. This chapter developes more of a plot and I've put a Severus Snape element in here and theres going to be smut between Hermione and him later.**

**Also I've got two requests I'm working on one is a LM/SS/OC and the other is a other world one where harry is a triplet boy/boy/girl and they all have sex one day... so look for those.**

* * *

Hermione woke to find that Lucius was still asleep; she couldn't help but look at the beautiful man she was with. She sighed and got up before quickly getting dressed. The brunette looked at the man in the bed one more time before apparating to the flat she shared with Ron.

She landed in the bedroom and hurried into the bathroom to shower. When she got out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her body and went back into the bed room. As she looked through her dresser she found a heart shaped locket with an emerald in it. She sighed looking at it remembering her past lover and when she got it. Every time she saw it she remembered how his hands running over her body and how he tasted on her tongue. She couldn't help but feel a mix of regret and pleasure as she remembered their last night together.

_It was nearing the end of her sixth year she had snuck out of the common room in the middle of the night and into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom before up to the private corridors. She looked to see her lover standing next to the window peering out at the grounds. Hermione walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him._

"_You seemed distracted at today," She said._

"_Something's on my mind,"_

"_Tell me what it is,"_

"_I wish I could tell you but I can't,"_

"_Why not,"_

"_Because I made an Unbreakable Vow that I wouldn't speak about it,"_

_She sighed wishing he could tell her but understanding he couldn't. He turned around to look into her eyes before lightly kissing her. She ran her hands through his black hair as their kiss deepened. His hands ran down to her hips before removing her shirt._

"Hermione, what are you doing home?" Ron said interrupting her memory.

"Oh I slept in," She said quickly dressing and slipping the locket in her pocket.

"It's not like you to sleep in," He said reaching and pawing at her breasts she pulled away from him.

"Ron I really got to get going if not I'm going to be late," Hermione said grabbing her bag and standing.

"Come on Hermione I'm going to be gone the next two weeks and I'm going to miss you," He said grabbing her ass and pressing his erection into her butt.

"Ronald I have to go," She said pulling out of his grip and walking into the living room before apparating away. She didn't want to be with him knowing what she had done with Lucius Malfoy the night before. She walked into the office in deep thought. She knew she wasn't attracted to Ron anymore mentally or physically he wasn't that good in bed to begin with either and until Lucius she hadn't had sex in almost a year.

Molly and Ginny wanted them to get married and have children as soon as physically possible which Ron pushed for at first, luckily his job got in the way. She didn't want to have sex with anyone since Severus but Lucius was different. Thinking of Severus she felt a pang in her heart Severus and Lucius were friends, and she had just spent the night with him; Severus was Draco's god father for Merlin's sake what was she thinking. But at the same time Lucius made her feel the same way her old professor had. Hermione walked to her office thinking of the last night her and Severus were together.

_Hermione lay on top of her professor both panting as they slowly came down from their orgasmic high he wrapped an arm around her before she rolled off of him. Once she caught her breath she sat up. _

"_I think I should go," She said standing up as she started to put on her clothes._

"_Hermione you don't have to go so soon,"_

"_Well you just seem to have a lot on your mind,"_

"_I'm trying to figure out a way to protect you from what will happen tomorrow night, but if I could tell you more than that I would,"_

"_Would you?" She asked he stood up bringing the sheet with him before crossing the room till he was standing inches away from her._

"_Over the time we've been doing this all of the conversations we've had you should know that if I wasn't under an Unbreakable Vow I would tell you about anything that could put you in danger."_

"_Severus, I still have a hard time knowing you have... his mark." She said tentatively. Severus sighed at her words._

"_I'm trying to make it clear to you but you won't see it, something's happened to me the way I feel it's different and no matter how hard you try to convince yourself it isn't, it's real."_

_She couldn't sleep the rest of the night. It wasn't until after dinner the next night when she saw him again. She went to his classroom and saw his silhouette in the moon light before he turned around she felt his black eyes on her._

"_You shouldn't be here," He said._

"_I know I just had to see you." She said crossing over to him. The brunette intertwined her fingers in his._

"_I have to go, and you must go back to your common room and stay there the rest of the night." He said before slowly moving towards the door._

"_Severus," She said making him turn around. "I love you,"_

"_No you don't," He said dejectedly smiling before leaving the room. She sighed looking at the wall for a few moments before she went back to the common room where Ron was waiting for her._

When she got to the meeting she sat in the chair next to Harry she had made it on time.

"Harry what's this meeting about again?" She whispered to him.

"Something about how Voldemort's old followers are trying to find a way to bring him back,"

"Isn't that impossible?"

"Apparently there's some ancient spell very complex and very dangerous, apparently it can bring someone back from the dead,"

Hermione's breath was caught in her throat a spell that can bring someone back from the dead. She listened intently through the rest of the meeting before doing some research.

As Lucius woke he saw that Hermione was nowhere to be found, it peaked his interest he never once thought that she'd be the type to sleep with someone and leave; then again he didn't think she'd be the type to work at a gentlemen's club. He stood and dressed before apparating back to his home he had some research to do for an associate.

When she got home Hermione was so deep in her research she didn't even notice Ron, Harry, Ginny and Molly were there eating.

"Hermione come and eat with us," Ginny said.

"I can't I'm busy doing some work for the ministry,"

"Hermione come on I'm just about to leave and it feels like I haven't seen you in forever." Ron said.

"I would really but I really need to get this done."

As she was looking though the ministry notes all the guests had left and so did Ron she paid no attention to any of that she had made a bit of progress on where the supplies were when she finally fell asleep at her desk thinking of Severus.

Later that night Lucius sat in his study thinking of his encounter with Hermione and how she ended up there, also trying to convince himself to never go back to the club again.

* * *

**That's it for now sorry it was so short and took a while next one shouldn't take as long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter for you all hope you enjoy. Sorry it took a while I couldn't figure out how I wanted to write this chapter but I figured it out and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione was in her office doing some more research when she wasn't thinking about this her mind drifted to her night with Lucius. She still danced just not once a week like normal and it wasn't for as long as normal. She was just focused on finding these ingredients, this is the first time she had ever had an ulterior motive when she's researched for the ministry. It felt like she was betraying them but she needed to do this.

Meanwhile Lucius walked through the Ministry before his meeting with the Minister; he was told he had to meet with Hermione Granger. The muggle born hadn't escaped his thoughts since that night he had seen a new side to the conservative book worm and he had liked what he saw. Hermione was looking through books when he walked into her office.

"Mr. Malfoy what are you doing here?"

"Kingsley thought you would need some insight on this spell,"

"Thank you but I've got this handled,"

"What information do you have so far?" He asked. Hermione sighed he could probably help her.

"I know that there is a series of rare plants and items, I haven't deciphered the spell yet but I'm close to figuring it out."

"Do you know where the ingredients are?"

"No but as I said I've been deciphering the spell,"

"I think you should worry about that later. I know the death eaters are close to finding the first item,"

A sense of panic welled with in Hermione.

"Shit," She exclaimed.

"Something tells me you have more interest in this than the safety of the wizarding world."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucius looked at the expression on her face he knew he'd touched a nerve.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me Mr. Malfoy?"

"No," He said. "You also need another person to perform the spell with you,"

"I know that," She bluffed. In fact she had no idea she had just been working on the spell. She looked at the clock and realized she had a meeting with Kingsley in ten minutes. "I have to go, you know the way out." Hermione said running out of the room. She made it to Kingsley's office with a minute to spare. She walked inside to see him sitting at his desk.

"Ms. Granger right on time sit I need to speak with you about your current assignment,"

"Alright," She said sitting in the chair opposite him.

"I know you have been working extremely hard on this case," He said before taking a pause she waited patiently for him to continue. "I have word that the death eaters are close to finding the first item and we need to move rather rapidly to stop them from finding the first item and all the others."

"What do you plan to do Minister?"

"Well we need to have a small team of people who know what the items are and can quickly locate them I'm thinking that you and Lucius Malfoy should go and retrieve them."

"Lucius Malfoy, you want me to be alone with Lucius Malfoy?"

"I thought it would be best to have a small group so you won't be too noticeable you and he are both very skilled at magic and between the both of you, you have a lot of knowledge about these items and where to find them."

Hermione thought about it and she knew he was right she just didn't know how she felt about being alone with Lucius after their night together, she knew for a fact Ron or anyone else would hate the idea.

"Alright," She sighed. "On one condition, no one can know about this especially Ronald,"

"Yes it's best that no one knows except the ones that need to,"

"Thank you, so when should we leave?"

"Tomorrow I'll let Mr. Weasley know you're going out of town but I won't divulge any other details, Mr. Malfoy will be informed in a few minutes. For now you should go home and pack. Thank you for doing this Ms. Granger,"

"Anything to help,"

She went back to her flat and packed like she had done when she left to hunt horcrux's her seventh year. She had finished packing her bag and sighed looking at the locket Severus gave her. Hermione slipped it onto her neck and looked at herself in the mirror.

_She sat in Severus' room it had been just over two months since they started their affair and it had been a good day. Severus had to go to a meeting so Hermione had used that time to bathe and work on a few assignments. She used to feel awkward being in here alone but over the course of these two months she spent a lot of time in here. She never thought she'd be laying on his bed her school shirt open wearing nothing else but a pair of underwear of writing an essay. She had just finished her essay when he walked into the room._

"_Hello Professor."_

"_Hello Ms. Granger,"_

"_How was your meeting?" She asked._

"_Tedious and mind numbing, but I managed to make use of a few minutes before I headed back." She looked at him._

"_Oh?" Hermione watched as her pulled a box out of his pocket before sitting next to her on the bed. "What is this?"_

"_I figured I'd give you your Christmas present early since we will both be busy,"_

"_Severus you didn't have to," She said as he opened the box revealing a heart shaped locket with an emerald on it. She smiled and kissed him it was beautiful. When they pulled apart he took it out of the box and placed it around her neck._

"_Beautiful," He said as she looked in the mirror that was over the sink. She felt his lips on her neck. She sighed in pleasure leaning her head so he could get better access to her neck. He removed her shirt before he cupped her breasts. Hermione watched as his skilled fingers started to pinch and twist her nipples. She moaned at the erotic sight and the feelings that were going through her body. "Put your hands on the sink," He whispered, she did as she was told. Like this she was bent over. Severus removed her underwear before his long fingers teased her opening making her moan._

"_You're already so wet for me," He said as a finger slowly slid in and out of her._

"_Please... Severus, I need... ohhh" Hermione moaned. She couldn't be teased right now she needed him to fill her._

"_What do you need?" Her professor asked._

"_I need you; please I need you to fuck me."_

_She heard the rustling of clothing and she felt the head of his cock at her opening._

"_You ready love?"_

"_Yes," She cried. "Fuck me now."_

_He smirked before thrusting deep inside her making her cry out in pleasure. Severus groaned at the feeling engulfing him she fit him perfectly. He started a rhythm he slowly pulled out until just the head was in then thrusted in hard and fast. She cried out in pleasure each time he thrust into her. He could tell she was getting close so he started thrusting in and out of her hard and fast._

"_Oh fuck, Severus yes just like that,"_

"_Look in the mirror, watch how beautiful you look when you cum." He growled she did as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were darker than they had ever been and glossy. He rubbed her clit and she was sent over the edge; her body tensed up she watched as her mouth opened as a loud moan came out of her body. She gripped the sink so hard her knuckles were white, as her pussy spazmed around his cock. He gave a few more thrusts before burying his cock deep inside her before his seed shot into her. They went back to his bed before collapsing onto it he wrapped his arms around her._

"_You didn't have to give me this locket, your enough for me."_

"_I'm not going to be next to you all the time and I wanted you to have something to remind you of me."_

"_Well in that case I'm never going to take it off," She said before kissing him deeply._

The memory had stirred many feelings inside her but mainly guilt as she thought back on her words. _I'm never going to take it off._ She went to her bed letting her fingers explore her body before falling asleep.

* * *

**That's it for now let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter currently working on a request so look for that. Just so you know all of the Latin I use in here I got from Google Translate so yeh if I use it wrong forgive me. Also I'm proud of myself that I got this up so quicker than the last two chapters.**

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning ready for the challenge ahead of her she wasn't sure how this whole thing would play out she wasn't sure of much lately. Once she showered she looked in the mirror realizing the locket Severus gave her was still around her neck she reached behind her to take it off but paused before putting her hands back to her sides. She couldn't take it off just yet. When she'd gotten dressed and was ready she walked out to the kitchen to get herself something to eat before heading the place she was supposed to meet Lucius. When she got there he was wearing dark black pants and a sleek button down, had he never been camping? She couldn't help but giggle at him.

"What are you laughing at Ms. Granger?"

"Were going to be in the woods, climbing over rocks and Merlin knows what else and your wearing that? You don't have any jeans or a sweatshirt or something?"

"I do not dress like your boyfriend Ms. Granger, because I have class."

His comment about Ron annoyed her but she had to agree with him, even when he tried to put himself together he couldn't quite pull it together.

"Well at least you wore good shoes, come on we'd better get going. What are the death eaters looking for right now?"

"It's called Lapis Vitae,"

"The stone of life, Se-Professor Snape mentioned something about it during a lecture once." She said feeling embarrassed that she had almost said his real name and guilty that she corrected herself.

"When did he tell you this?" Lucius asked.

"During potions class fifth year," She lied.

"Funny I don't recall any potions that need that stone."

"Fine I saw it in one of his books when I knocked it off a shelf one night during detention and he explained the Latin translation to me. Happy?" She snapped. "Now can we apparate too where we need to be?"

"Of course Ms. Granger," Lucius smirked clearly he had hit another nerve. He grabbed her hand before apparating them to a forest in Italy.

"The last anyone has ever seen it was in a church in that was in the mountains here," Lucius told her. "The church was attacked and destroyed a century ago while dark wizards were looking for it. It's about a day and a half of a walk from here."

"Lovely so it's going to be a lot of effort to look for it."

"If I recall Ms. Granger you did this for an entire year,"

"Exactly my point Mr. Malfoy, I did this for a year to destroy Voldemort, and I don't want to spend another year of my life running around finding things too stop him from coming back."

"So why are you here?"

Hermione was speechless; she couldn't tell him the real reason she was doing this... could she? After a quick thought she decided that no she couldn't if anyone found out her real motives she would lose her job, her entire life and most likely get sent to jail. It's not like it mattered she hadn't really cared about any of that in a long time.

"Because I have nothing to lose," She said before walking north.

As they walked along he noticed a necklace around her neck. He had never seen her wear anything like that at all come to think of it. They had spent most of the day walking and it was almost dark.

"I've never seen you wear jewelry before,"

"I wore this when most of my sixth year,"

"Where did you come across that?"

"Someone gave it to me for Christmas,"

"May I ask who?"

"No," She said still a little sick from walking so far. "I need to sit down." She said kneeling on the ground taking the water out of her bag before drinking it. "I think we should set up camp here."

"Good idea," He said digging around in his bag before pulling something out. Lucius set it on the ground before flicking his wand. A tent quickly built itself, so did a fire. Again she was speechless, as he was performing spells around the area. When he was done with all of that he went into the tent. Thinking back it was weird that she wasn't the one to do it since she'd done it almost every single day when she was seventeen. It felt odd to not be needed.

She sat by the camp fire and thought about everything in her life before she knew what was happening she felt tears streaming down her face. Lucius soon walked out of the tent she turned her head to look at him.

"Is anything wrong Ms. Granger?" He said sitting next to her.

"I've bought so many books since I was seventeen," She said touching the locket. "And I haven't been able to find anything to help me."

He had no idea what she was saying but he was curious.

"I've been trying to find a way to live a normal life but I feel so... empty."

"Is that why you were in the club that night?"

"That wasn't the first time, I danced there. I've been doing it once sometimes twice a week for almost two years," She said. "Just so you know it's not for the money I make enough at the Ministry to live off of,"

"So why do you do it,"

"Because when I'm there I can forget about everything, I'm under constant pressure I'm under by everyone. Ronald and I have been together for six years we're expected to be married and have kids by now, I'm supposed to maintain the illusion that I'm happy and that everything's perfect when I've been miserable for years."

"Why do you stay in that life if you claim to be miserable in it?"

"Because it's expected of me,"

He understood all too well the pressures she was under to be perfect he had felt that most of his life. It was the most unbearable thing he had gone through. Maybe it was because he could relate to the emptiness she felt or maybe he felt like he felt compelled to do this because he had put the same pressures on his son that the world was putting on her; whatever it was that made him do it didn't matter he had wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close.

"You don't need to continue living under that pressure you know,"

As soon as he uttered those words she pulled away from him and went into the tent. Hermione changed into her sleep wear before going to bed. She couldn't help but notice it wasn't as lavish as she'd thought he'd have, it was still nicer than what she was used to but she was pleasantly surprised. She pulled out her sleeping bag and lay down inside it. She thought about her old lover and Lucius before she fell asleep.

A few hours later Lucius walked into the tent to see Hermione was fast asleep. He studied her she had a lot of secrets and he was determined to unlock them.

* * *

**That's it for now let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I have to be honest when I first started this story I did not expect this to have a plot at all or for it to come together so nicely. But I'm very happy with the way it's turning out and I'm happy that after the writer's block I suffered with chapters two and three that things are moving more fluently in my head now.**

* * *

Hermione woke the middle of the night she couldn't sleep at all right now and needed something to calm her mind. She went outside in the night air and felt a pressure in between her legs. Maybe she could –no that would be ludicrous. Well she did it once could she do it again, as she thought about their last sexual encounter she could feel the pressure between her legs get worse. She needed to relieve it but she couldn't go back in the tent.

Hermione walked a little ways from the tent and went behind a tree. She slid her hand into her sweats and shifted her underwear to the side before sliding her fingers up and down her slick folds. She circled around her clit before she slipped two fingers inside herself. She pulled down her pants to get better access to herself she also pulled up her top and started to pinch and twist her nipple. She turned her head to see Lucius standing there watching her and in that moment she didn't care about any morality she had she just needed him. He walked over to her grabbing her wrists in his hands before putting them above her head.

"Fuck me... now," She moaned.

"No, first I need to taste you." He growled before moving her on the ground. Lucius pulled her sweats and underwear off before his tounge ran over her clit before it slid into her. Hermione moaned loudly as he slid his fingers inside her and sucked her clit while his tounge flicked over it.

"Oh god," She cried. He removed his mouth as his fingers curled and hit just the right spot. Lucius knelt over her as her hips bucked against his hand. He moved his hand away and unbuttoned his pants. Hermione looked at his cock and immediately needed to have him in her mouth. She wrapped her hand around it and started to stroke it. Despite how much he wanted her to continue her motions another time for that would come now he just needed to be inside her. Laying her back onto the ground he entered her swiftly filling her with one thrust. She cried out into the cool night air as he started a deep hard motion. Regardless of whatever either of them thought they both needed this. He thrust into her mercilessly as his fingers twisted her nipple. Hermione bucked her hips against his her body being scratched by the rocks and sticks on the ground.

She was so close to falling over the edge her nails dug into his back as sounds of pleasure flowed endlessly out of her mouth. Lucius groaned feeling her around him, seeing that primal instinct of her come out, she was close and he wanted her to come apart around him again he was desperate to see her like that. His fingers found her needy little but as he circled around it before swiftly toying it.

"Oh fuck, yes! Don't Stop!" She cried pleasure running through her body, he couldn't hold back much longer and neither could she.

"Yes, cum for me, cum around my cock," He growled.

"Fuck Lucius, yes I'm cumming. Fuuccckkkk," Hermione bucked and thrashed around on the forest floor. Her pussy spazmed around his cock and her nails dig into his back drawing blood. He watched the expression of what looked like pain come over her face and the sounds of pure ecstasy came out of her mouth. It was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen and he came with an animalistic cry gripping her hips and thrusting as hard into her as he could. When he pulled out of her she moaned at the loss but she felt his seed slowly dripping out of her.

They stayed like that just laying next to each other on the forest floor. After what felt like an eternity he stood and helped her back to the tent. Lucius helped Hermione remove her shirt and lay into her bed as he was about to go to his own he felt her hand grab his wrist. Turning he saw her brown eyes looking at him there was something in them that he couldn't quite put his finger on it but it compelled him to remove the rest of his clothes before laying on the bed next to her. He pulled her close to him she reveled in the feeling of his arms around her it reminded her of when she'd sneak into Severus' room and he'd pull her close so that she could feel his against hers just like Lucius was doing now. It made her feel like everything was alright and that it was all going to be alright.

The next morning Hermione felt his arm around her she didn't want to get out of bed but this time it wasn't because she was miserable it was because she didn't want to stop being held. She felt horrible that she wanted nothing more than to have this moment with Severus but it didn't feel wrong with Lucius being here. She sat up in shock what was she out of her mind this was Lucius Malfoy, a married man, with a son, who was friends with her old lover. As much as she didn't want to she got up and quickly started to get dressed.

"You know you have a nasty habit of doing this," The blonde drawled sitting up.

"Of what,"

"Well you seduce me then while I sleep you try to leave,"

"Sorry last night was a mistake,"

"Two nights of both of us doing the same thing is not a mistake."

"No it is because you are married,"

"My marriage is only on paper we have no love or respect for each other."

"I'm in a relationship,"

"With someone you detest,"

"You are so full of yourself,"

"And your lying to yourself,"

"I'm not lying to myself,"

"Yes you are your not the school girl all of your companions remember, you're not what everyone sees, you don't long for the life everyone else has in mind for you. You're desperate to get out of your mundane life and your life's going to get a lot less confusing when you figure a way out." He said moving closer to her until he was mere inches away from her. "Like it or not Ms. Granger you and I are two of a kind you're an animal just like me,"

This situation was all too familiar to her.

_She was lying with Severus in his bed he had his arm wrapped around her and he pulled her close._

"_How long are you going to be able to keep your disguise up," He asked._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_The disguise you wear with them, you're not the school girl everyone thinks you are. You're an animal."_

"_I'm not an animal,"_

"_You wanna see the marks?" Severus smirked at her. "I've been inside your head Hermione I know you don't want the life everyone expects of you. You want out,"_

_She sighed._

"_You're right I do I just don't know how to go about getting out of it."_

"_We'll get out together,"_

"_How do you plan on going about that?"_

"_Once this war is over we'll leave this whole mess behind us,"_

"_Oh and where are you thinking we should go Severus?"_

"_I haven't thought it out yet but somewhere that no one knows us maybe Tuscany,"_

"_I've always wanted to go there,"_

"_You and I are two of a kind, you know that."_

Only this time is different this time it's not about love it's about control.

"We are nothing a like," She spat before walking out of the tent, "Now Mr. Malfoy since you put all of this up you can pack it up before we get going.

"You act like its hard Ms. Granger,"

Like last night with a flick of his wand everything went back into his bag.

"Let's just get moving we need to get to that stone before the death eaters do."

They started their long walk up the mountain the entire walk they were silent she wanted it that way but at the same time she couldn't be inside her head right now. Hermione and Lucius stopped to drink some water and eat a little food in silence. When they were done they stood ready to finish their hike up the mountain.

"So Ms. Granger, tell me again why you're doing this." Lucius asked finally breaking the silence.

"Because the Minister asked me too,"

"Don't lie to me Ms. Granger I could find out your real reasons for being here if I so chose." He threatened.

"You might be skilled in Legilimency but not in Occlumency Mr. Malfoy," She said then just to prove her point she did something that under normal circumstances she would not have done. _'So I suggest you stay out of my head.'_ He heard her voice but her lips weren't moving. Fear flickered briefly over his face before he stepped closer to her.

"Who taught you," He snarled livid at her bold move.

"The same person who taught you," She said. His facial expression became a mix of shock, anger, and revilation.

"Severus,"

* * *

**That's it for now as always I love knowing what you think about this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter glad you're all enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Again the Latin I use here is from Google Translate.**

* * *

"Why would he teach you?"

"Because I wanted to be prepared for the war and he knew I'd be a target since I was one of Harry's closest friends."

"So you used Potter to advance your power? Tell me Ms. Granger is that how you got your job at the Ministry? Or did you have to go to bed with someone to get your position."

"Excuse you,"

"You know I've seen you while you were at school and your grades were impeccable in his classes so maybe you weren't doing something productive in detention maybe my dear friend Severus had you bent over-"

Hermione couldn't take anymore of this before she knew what she was doing she smacked him hard across the face.

"Did I touch a nerve Ms. Granger?"

"Go to hell," She said before walking up the hill.

Lucius was furious with her how dare she get into his head like and touch him like that. Then again- no he had every right to say those things to her after what she did.

Hermione was angry with Lucius to say the least but she was angrier at herself how could she slip like that. But after she thought about it she had every right to smack him. As she continued to the church she thought of the last time she saw Severus.

_She had just parted with Harry and Ron she was supposed to be looking for the last horcrux but she needed to find Severus. She ran into the forest before she felt herself be pulled behind a tree. She held up her wand ready to hex the person who grabbed but lowered her wand._

"_Severus," She said wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her as close to him as he could. _

"_Hermione, I'm so glad you're safe."_

"_I never thought I'd see you again." They stayed like that for a minute before Severus pulled away and looked at her. "I have to go back to the castle soon,"_

"_No you need to get away from the castle and get as far away from Hogwarts as soon as possible,"_

"_Only if you come with me,"_

"_I can't Hermione but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you,"_

"_Severus I chose to fight in this war if I don't this world will never be safe."_

"_I'm not going to let you fight maybe die alone,"_

"_So we go back and fight together,"_

"_We can't do that we take chances to protect each other and that's not good in this situation,"_

"_So what I don't see or hear from you for a year and then you run away to go fulfill orders for _him_."_

"_Hermione, you know that's not what's going to happen. How can we be together right now if the cost is your life?" He lightly cupped her face in both his hands leaning into her till their foreheads touched. "I wasn't sure if I could tell you, I wasn't sure I could do this if I woke up with you in my arms one more time,"_

"_I understand," She said looking into his black eyes tears threatening to spill out of hers. "So what happens next?"_

"_I need to go meet him to give him the elder wand; he'll probably try to kill me,"_

"_When," She asked her voice cracking._

"_A little over a minute,"_

"_No," She said tears finally falling. "No Severus it's not enough time, please let's just leave this entire thing behind we can leave right now,"_

"_I can't do that Hermione he'll come after us,"_

"_How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had what we could've had,"_

"_You won't there's a potion in my desk that'll take it all away," He said sullen. "If I don't come back drink it and it'll be like it never happened."_

"_But it did I'll always know that it did." Hermione looked into his eyes as the tears came from hers. "I don't want to lose you. Severus I love you,"_

"_Hermione," He muttered before their lips met when they pulled away. "I have to go,"_

"_Severus it's not enough time," She sobbed clenching onto his robes._

"_Shh, Hermione please," He said wrapping his arms around her._

"_I'm not going to drink it, I don't want to forget you, I'll never forget, I'll never forget." She cried. "Severus I love you so much."_

"_Hermione I have to go," He said before kissing her. She let him go and he started to walk away._

"_Severus," She yelled he turned to face her she ran up to him wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him one last time before she let him go. She thought he would be coming back yet minutes later she watched him get bitten by Nagini and then shortly after she watched him die._

Hermione thought back at the memory and looking around she finally collapsed on the trail and started to sob simply because she couldn't take it anymore. She missed Severus desperately and all she wanted was to be with him right now and not have to worry about any of this.

"Why did you have to leave me? Why, why?" She said to herself as the tears fell down her cheeks. As the words she spoke to him kept running through her head.

Lucius walked up the path still angry at Hermione but he needed to catch up to help her look through the church, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her on her knees clenching the dirt as she sobbed. He couldn't tell what she was muttering so he decided to poke into her head. He felt lump come into his throat when he heard what was going on in her head. _How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had what we could have had. _He looked upon the broken woman and felt pity and guilt. Maybe he hit the wrong nerve the blonde man decided not to pry anymore right now his presence would only upset her more. She needed time to herself right now.

After what felt like an eternity she finally stood and started her walk back up the mountain. She made it to the church before Lucius and immediately started flipping things over as she looked for the stone.

As Lucius got to the church he saw her digging through rubble to find the stone determination was heavy in her eyes.

"Malfoy I found something get over here." She yelled. He walked over to her to see what she was looking at. It was a handle. "I think it's a trap door. Help me open it."

They both opened it and soon walked down the stairs and into the tunnel looking everywhere for the stone. Half way through the tunnel Hermione saw something that caught her eye it was a box.

"It's down there," She said rushing towards it. She looked at the black box, there was Latin on it. "Lapis Mortis, the stone of death. Where the fuck is the stone of life?"

"Ms. Granger you know this is another ingredient we need,"

"I know but we need the stone of life,"

"Let's take the box and look around a bit more," Hermione grabbed the box and put it in her bag. Before they started looking around again after twenty minutes Lucius found a white box. "Ms. Granger, I found it."

Hermione ran over to him and saw the writing on it, _Lapis Vitae._

"Kind of ironic don't you think?"

"What,"

"You being who you are and I find the stone of death and me having the past I have found the stone of life."

She took the box and put it in her bag; she could see the irony in it but thought about it.

"Let's just get out of here,"

Once they got out of there they moved away from the church deciding that it would be best that they didn't sleep there seeing as the death eaters were looking for the things they had in their possession. They found a good place to camp and once again Lucius put everything together. She was thankful for that after her break down today she really didn't have the energy do much of anything. After she changed she went to the campfire to see Lucius sitting next to it.

"You were right Mr. Malfoy," She said sitting next to him and starting to eat.

"About?"

"I don't love Ronald. Not in that way, I never did. I don't want the life everyone had planned for us and I don't know of a way to get out of it anymore. I had a way out once it was all planned and Voldemort stole it from me. Because of him I lost someone I truly loved because of him I lost my way out of this hell I now call my life."

"Is that why you're so dedicated to this little adventure?"

"Like I said before I have nothing to lose,"

* * *

**That's it for now let me know what you think about the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter and this one is the one people were asking for. Also I AM working on a request slowly but surely so look for that. Also I know a few of you want to see some LM/SS/HG fun later in the story have no fear. Until then I hope a few more SS/HG and LM/HG will work for you. So here we go. As always the Latin is used from Google translate.**

* * *

Lucius looked at Hermione her words shocked him so many people lost their lives in the war any of them could be the person she's talking about.

"I know that feeling," He spoke after a while. "During the war I thought my son was dead and I felt so empty all hope had gone out of me. If anything were too happen to Draco that day it would've been my fault. That year is when I lost my faith in him that year. Then to go back to a loveless marriage, while I was being shunned and investigated it was difficult to say the least."

"You faced the monster inside and you fought back. You risked everything to be a better man and to be a good example for your son." She said. "You may not have seen it but I did, and I still do."

"How do you know that I'm a better man?"

"Because there have been so many times when you could have attacked me over the last few days but you didn't, hell you even gave me my space today when you could've antagonized me further or got into my head but you didn't," Every word she spoke made Lucius feel guiltier than the last. "Thank you for that,"

"Did the Minister give you orders as to what we should do next?"

"He said once we find an item we have to come back to the Ministry and give them to him. If we don't we have to come back and give him a report."

"You don't intend on giving them to him yet do you?"

"Wasn't planning on it,"

"I don't blame you if he killed my son I'd probably do the same,"

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"As long as you're doing it for a good reason I won't."

The next morning they both apparated to her office at the Ministry and decided what they were going to do next before they went to the Minister. As she stepped into his office she realized she hadn't cleaned herself up since her and Lucius had sex on the forest floor.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy I assume you got an ingredient."

"No Minister, the death eaters beat us to it." Hermione said.

"Alright as long as they don't get to the others everything will be fine don't let this happen again."

"Yes sir," She said.

"What happened to you Ms. Granger?" He asked.

"Ms. Granger was walking up to the church and slipped down the hill," Lucius said before she couldn't even answer.

"Is that what happened Ms. Granger?"

"Yes sir I stepped on a lose stone and fell down the hill in fact if Lucius wasn't there I could have been seriously injured,"

"Well you can depart to find the next few items, and no need to come to the Ministry next time just write a letter."

"Yes sir,"

He let them apparate out of his office to a safe location.

"Do you think it'd be possible if I could go back to my flat for a half an hour before we leave again?"

"Of course Ms. Granger,"

"So where should we meet up after I get done at my flat?"

"I think here would be a safe place,"

"Alright,"

When Hermione got back to her flat she went to the bathroom she turned on the shower before stripping, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were a bit swollen, her back, legs and arms were scratched and she had dirt on most of her body. She stepped into the shower and gathered her thoughts as she watched the dirt come off her body and flow down the drain; it was like she was cleansing her soul. She as her mind drifted about the inevitable conversation she had to have with Ron.

Hermione got out of the shower and went to her room. She looked at the bed and felt disgusted with herself for sharing it with Ron. Thinking of Severus she knew she had to do this. As she was putting on her clothes she heard the door open. When she was dressed and had her bag she turned to see Ron standing in the door way of their bedroom.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you here. Kingsley said you wouldn't be back for a while."

"Uh I have to go back soon, it's really important." She said avoiding his eyes. "But before I go I have to tell you something."

"No me first," He said looking anxious as he grabbed her hand. "Hermione I love you so much and I always have and I've been thinking about doing this for a long time and I think now is just as good as anytime as ever." He said kneeling on one knee and pulling a small box out of his pocket before opening it revealing a small diamond ring with a silver band. "Hermione will you marry me?"

Hermione couldn't breathe she was not expecting him to do this and this is not how she wanted to end this.

"Oh Ronald," She said before sighing, looking at the hopeful expression on his face. "No."

"D-do you want to wait? Because we can wait to get married," His face turning to one of disappointment.

"No I don't want to get married... I'm not happy, and I haven't been for a long time."

"Hermione whatever it is we can fix it,"

"No, we can't I'm sorry but I don't want this life, I've never wanted this life."

"So we can move somewhere else and get different jo-"

"Ronald," She said loudly becoming frustrated. "No,"

"What are you saying Hermione?"

"I'm saying I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry I just," She hesitated. "I just don't love you... my heart belongs to someone else, it always has." She said as the weight she'd been carrying the last few years had being lifted off her shoulders. "I'm sorry but it would have never worked."

"Can't we try to work this out?"

"If we could've worked it out we would have done it already." She said moving away from him.

"Hermione please,"

"Ron I have to go," She said turning away from him. "I'll get my things after I'm done finishing out the Ministers orders. I'm sorry."

Hermione apparated to meet Lucius, when she returned she saw he was waiting patiently.

"You said you'd be back in a half an hour,"

"I'm sorry, Ronald showed up at the flat while I was dressing, and um he kinda proposed to me,"

She saw something flicker over Lucius' face but couldn't tell what it was. He took a long breath.

"And?" He asked his voice tense.

"I broke up with him," She said not believing the words that came out of her mouth and she watched as all the tension in Lucius body disappeared. "So what happens now?"

"Don't worry about the Weasley boy right now we have to find the rest of the items and you can deal with him when were done with this whole mess." He said holding out his hand.

"Alright," She said taking it he apparated them to the next location. "Where are we now?"

"Were back in Italy, near Tuscany,"

"Tuscany, what is the next thing we need?"

"Lapis Sanitatis,"

"The stone of healing, where is that?"

"At a museum somewhere, were going to have to be careful in retrieving it."

"Why didn't the death eaters go to find that one first?"

"Because they think it's somewhere in Asia, but I traced the stone to here."

"Alright can we just put up camp here? I can't do much right now," She said sitting down.

"Of course,"

Hermione stood but Lucius stopped her.

"I'll take care of this Ms. Granger,"

For the third time Lucius took care of the camp sight. Once he was done he sat next to her and started a fire.

"I was planning on moving to Tuscany, after the war. There's a house out here, on a hillside with land it's supposed to be beautiful I was saving up to buy it."

"You were going to buy it without looking at it,"

"I trusted the man who I was going to buy it with; he had been looking at it for a while."

"I take it this man you're talking about is the same person that gave you that necklace,"

"Yes,"

"Any chance I'm going to find out who that is tonight?"

"No," She said standing up before starting to walk to the tent before turning moving back to him and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "But I will tell you when I'm ready."

After that she went into the tent, she changed then laid down. Later when Lucius entered she sat up and looked at him.

"Lucius,"

"Yes Ms. Granger," The tall blonde said looking at her.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" Hermione asked. "Please, I really need to be held right now."

He walked over to her bed before settling in next to her before wrapping his arms around her they both fell into a peaceful slumber soon after.

* * *

**That's it for now hope you all liked it as always I love knowing what you think about the most recent chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter as always I'm happy for the kind words about this story. ALSO I am work on that request it took me a while to figure out how I wanted to work it but I'm figuring it it out.**

* * *

The next morning when they woke they went to find the next stone. As they traveled through Tuscany to the different museums Hermione couldn't enjoy all of the art work, she kept thinking what if Severus was there. But for the first time she didn't want it to be Severus and her she wished he was here with Lucius and her. With Lucius next to her she didn't feel as sad as she would have normally been. When they got to the last museum the museum was going to close soon. The stone and its dark green box were guarded in a glass box and cameras were everywhere.

"Have any ideas on how we're going to do this?" Hermione asked.

"Not in particular."

She thought about it for a moment and remembered something from a book she read once. Hermione pulled him close to her so their faces were almost touching he instinctively put his hands on her hips.

"I have an idea go outside when the museum closes and I'll meet you outside." She whispered to him.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" He whispered.

"Yes now this place closes in five minutes so go outside."

He tenderly kissed her before doing what she said. Hermione walked into the bathroom and into a stall before making herself invisible. She waited ten minutes before going back to the stone. She quietly made the glass disappear she levitated the stone into its box and levitated them into her bag before turning two rocks into the items and putting them back into the display and replacing the glass. She made her way out of the museum once she was in an alley she put herself back to normal before finding Lucius. Her adrenaline was pumping, did she really just get away with stealing from a museum; come to think of it did she really just steal from a museum.

"So?" He asked looking at her.

"I got it," She said giggling. "I can't believe I just did that,"

Before she knew what she was doing she kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know that was just so exhilarating,"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her excitement.

"So what do you want to do now Ms. Granger?" He asked as they started to walk down the street.

"When are you going to call me by my first name?"

"When are you going to tell me your mysterious lover's name?"

"Don't push it you'll know soon enough. How about we go get some real food it's been ages since I've been out to dinner,"

"Dinner sounds delightful,"

Lucius led her to a nice restaurant it was a quaint little place that had a beautiful atmosphere, there was low romantic music playing and couples were dancing in the low light. They sat down and started to talk about their lives. Lucius started to talk about Draco.

"I heard he got married to Astoria Greengrass a few years ago."

"Yes he did she's a lovely girl. I saw my son today while I was on my way back to meet you." He paused.

"Did you two have a good talk?"

"Yes actually he informed me that I'm going to be a grand-father soon." He said. "It's great news, I just don't want him to be better father than I was."

Hermione looked at him before reaching over the table and grabbing his hand.

"Lucius you are a good father and you're going to be a good grand-father,"

"How can you have so much faith in me?"

"Because you're a changed man,"

Lucius stood and offered her his hand. She took it and he led her to the middle of the room where couples were dancing. He pulled her close and they started to rock back and forth.

"Ms. Granger, you are truly amazing you know that?" He spoke. She was shocked at the words that were coming out of his mouth. "After everything my family and I have put you through you can still trust me. I know you could never forgive me and I don't expect you to, I know that I'm a monster but you still treat me like a man."

"I treat you like a man because that's what you are despite everything you've done, your still a human-being."

Once they finished dinner they went back to where they were camping. Lucius wrapped his arm around her as they sat by the fire.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"For what?"

"For tonight, I haven't had a night this good in a very long time."

"Don't thank me Ms. Granger; I'm the one who should be thanking you."

They sat in silence for a while Hermione knew this was the best moment to tell him if there were any. She had to be honest with him.

"Severus," She said calmly.

"Excuse me," He said looking at her confused.

"The man who I was involved with my sixth year, the one who gave me this necklace, it was Severus Snape."

He pulled back a little and she looked at him. His face was unreadable she looked at his eyes the knot in her stomach grew worse; maybe she shouldn't have told him.

"Severus," He stated, not in anger but in realization, his voice heavy with intrigue. All she could do was nod; guilt was flowing through her body. Before this situation got worse Hermione stood and walked to the tent as fast as she could. After a few moments Lucius walked into the tent and sat next to her.

"I'm not angry," Lucius said. "A little confused as to how it happened but not angry."

"To tell the truth, I don't know how it happened either but it did and I don't regret it."

A small smile came across his lips.

"I know you don't and I certainly don't expect you too, Severus was a good man. He looked after my family and protected my son when I couldn't." Lucius said looking into her brown eyes as she looked into his deep and endless grey ones. "I knew him since we were in school, I knew Severus well. Over the past few days I've come to know you and I understand why he was drawn to you. He needed something, just as you did. I understand how you both could be drawn to each other." Hermione was in awe was he really saying all of this she just wanted to make sure. _Lucky son-of-a-bitch._ Hermione smiled at what was running though his brain.

"Despite all of his burdens that year Severus was lucky," He said looking at her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he got to see you while you were happy,"

He couldn't help but hope that one day he would be able to see her like that.

The next morning when they woke up they went to find the next stone they had three more items to find. Lapis Terra- the Stone of Earth, Lapis Caelo- the Stone of Heaven and then they had to find a black lotus.

Like the others it was easy to track down the Stone of Earth but they were stumped on where the last one could be. Hermione deduced the rest of the spell as they were discussing where to find the last two items.

"I think the last stone is somewhere in Hogwarts," Lucius said coming out of the tent to find her. "Have you made any progress?"

"Yeh, I've deduced the Latin and figured out how to perform the spell, it needs to be performed by two people," She said.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I'll help you,"

"Really?" She asked shocked.

"Yes,"

"Thank you, so we'll depart for Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"I think that would be best."

"We'll have to act like we hate each other you know."

"Only when were around others."

Later that night they sat in the tent Hermione was laying down as she had her head on his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I don't know why I still love him it's been years since he died,"

"There's something you need to understand we're all fools in love. Even though he's been gone you can't let him go. As long as he's gone he'll always there, at the back of everything, always. No matter what you do he'll always be there in some way, like a shadow."

"Lucius what if we perform the spell and it doesn't work? What am I gonna do then?" She asked looking up at him.

"You'll find a way to pull through, you always do."

* * *

**That's it for now let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

When they woke the next morning Hermione dressed along with Lucius. She brushed her hair as she looked at him and thought.

"Lucius I just had a thought," She said putting her hair up. "Maybe I should go to Hogwarts alone and meet you somewhere."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Ronald might find out and if he does he might try to put you in Azkaban, I don't want that for you." Lucius considered her words.

"Ms. Granger what are you going to do if the spell works?"

"I don't know Severus and I are probably going to leave London,"

"Have you put any thought about what you're going to do if it doesn't work?"

"If it doesn't work I guess I'd leave,"

Lucius sighed.

"I'd prefer it if you stayed,"

"Why do you have some kind of spell or potion you need help with?"

"No that's not why I'd want you to stay,"

"Oh then what is the reason?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because Ms. Granger I know that once you're gone you aren't ever coming back and I'm not ready for you to be gone yet,"

"I thought you'd be excited for the moment when I left."

"You know that's not true," He said walking over to her. "Before that night at the club I would have wanted nothing more than to know you were going to be out of my life forever. But since we've been out here I'm trying to make it clear so you can see it, the way I feel about you has changed and no matter how much you try to convince yourself it isn't, it's real."

"Lucius," Hermione was cut off by his lips on hers as much as she wanted to finish her words she kissed him back. This kiss was different than the others they shared it wasn't rough and desperate but soft and attentive. She felt his tounge on her bottom lip and opened willingly letting his tounge explore her mouth.

Lucius laid Hermione on the bed as his fingers started to explore her body in ways he hadn't done before. He removed her shirt before removing his own. She touched his chest he was very well toned but not overly buff. As she ran her hands up and down she noticed that he had a few scars, she couldn't help but trace them with her fingers before she placed tender kisses on them. She heard him take a deep breath in. He lightly cupped her face before kissing her again.

Lucius kissed down her body before removing her bra and lightly licking one of her nipples. Hermione let out a sigh of pleasure as his mouth enclosed around it and he began to lightly suck on it. His lips met with hers once more.

"Lucius please," She said he looked at her with a questioning glance. "I've waited too long I need to,"

He knew what she needed and changed their positions. She started to kiss down his neck and chest before moving down to his pants. She removed his pants and revealed his hard cock. Hermione licked from the bottom to the top before wrapping her lips around the head and licking it. She slowly started to take more of him into her mouth before she took him into her throat. Lucius moaned at her skill no woman he's ever been with had this much skill. She moved her up and let his pre-cum drip onto her tounge tasting him before she deep throated him again. He didn't know how much he could take of her mouth on him. She removed her mouth as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck before laying her back down and removing her jeans. She bit her lower lip feeling him at her entrance.

"Hermione," He whispered lacing his fingers in hers. "Look at me," She looked into his grey eyes as he entered her. She moaned as she grabbed his hand. He slowly thrusted in and out of her, she moaned as he filled her. Hermione wrapped her leg around his waist as he thrust inside her; she began to move her hips to meet his. She could hear his low groans as he thrust in and out of her which was making her orgasm come closer and closer.

Lucius looked into the deep brown pools filled with lust; her eyes had so much truth in them every time he gazed in them he felt like he was everything she'd said over the past few days. He could see the expressions of pleasure come over her face, her cheeks were flushed and her plump lips were slightly parted as mewls and light moans of pleasure poured out of her mouth. This was the most tender he'd ever been with a woman in bed but she deserved the intimacy and in a way he needed to be like this with her.

"Oh yes, Lucius yes." She lightly moaned looking into his eyes as orgasm flowed through her body. Her grip tightened on his hand as her back arched, as she came apart around him she felt like her life with Ron, all of the expectations she'd had lived by, her old life just disappeared. This was the end of that and the beginning of something new.

"Hermione," He whispered into her ear as he came filling her with his seed. After he came he moved off of her before pulling her in close to him she laid her head on his chest. Once they came down from their orgasmic high she felt him tense.

"I'm going to go to Hogwarts with you,"

"Lucius I can't act like I hate you..." She said sitting up. "Not after this,"

"I can't either but we need to find the stone and I'm not letting you go alone,"

They held each other while lying in the sleeping bag for hours but for some reason it didn't feel that long to them, they didn't speak anymore they didn't need to do anything than just hold each other. Neither wanted to but the pair got up and started eating.

"We should get going soon." Hermione said.

"Yes I suppose we should,"

Once they had dressed, Lucius put the campsite away and travelled to Hogsmead. They walked side by side in silence down the street and up to Hogwarts. Hermione felt as if she should be ashamed of even walking with him. If she held his hand or even talked to him she would be scrutinized by everyone for it. She didn't like hiding what she and Lucius were doing but it had to be done. She hating being in the same position with him as she was with Severus.

As they were half way through Hogsmead she spotted Ron at a café her stomach lurched with fear at the sight of him. She saw a girl walk over to him, he stood wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. It had only been a few days since she broke up with him and denied his engagement. It made her wonder what was going on and what had been going on when he was away. He looked over at them his eyes growing wider. He said something to the girl he was with and walked over to them.

"Her-Hermione what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same," She said. "I thought you were supposed to be training in Ireland for a month yet you came back to the flat and now you're in Hogsmead with some girl after proposing to me." Ron looked ashamed until he looked up and saw Lucius a few feet away from him.

"What's he doing with you?"

"He's been helping me complete my work for the Ministry as he has knowledge on how to find the items the Ministry needs."

"You're such a bad liar Hermione," He spat. "Wanna tell me about what you've been doing over the last few years?"

"What are you accusing me of?" She said anger starting to run through her.

"Well you have been coming home late, we never have sex and now you're here with _him_,"

Hermione found the courage to tell him what she had been doing the last year.

"For your information Ronald I haven't been having an affair, I was working at a strip club." Her ex looked dumb founded at her. "Yes I may have made a deplorable choice but at least I didn't spend time in someone else's bed when I was supposed to be doing something else then try to _propose _to the person I've been cheating on for the last year."

"How did you know?" He muttered angrily.

"Goodbye Mr. Weasley," She said before turning away from him.

"We're not done here," He said grabbing her arm.

"Yes we are, in fact we were finished before we even started."

Hermione pulled away from him and walked away knowing her old life was behind her and feeling a new excitement for the future.

* * *

**That's it for now as always I love reading what you think so let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter Severus will be appearing soon I promise. I am working on a request right now and it will be up soon almost have the first chapter done. Just started school so posts won't be as frequent.**

* * *

Hermione walked down the path in silence, Lucius was behind her when they got farther up the road. He knew how she found out about his affair.

"Are you alright?" He asked taking her hands.

"Yeh I'm fine, let's just get to Hogwarts."

He nodded his head.

Once they got to the school grounds Hermione talked to the new headmistress. McGonagall gave them permission to look around the school for the stone and the black lotus. She didn't even look at Lucius.

"We will be happy to accommodate you,"

"Thank you so much Headmistress."

"No problem Ms. Granger anything to help you and the Ministry," Her old professor said. "Ms. Granger you can look through the dormitories if you need to tonight, if you need."

"We're going to check around the other parts of the school then the dormitories if need be."

"Alright if you need anything please do not hesitate to come to me."

"Thank you Head Mistress."

The pair departed into the hallways and began looking. Hermione went into the dungeons she couldn't help but step take a peek into Severus' old class rooms. They had been untouched since the war. She was in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. She walked up the stairs, to the direction of his private quarters. She opened to door to see everything was how he'd left it. The desk was still covered in books, and papers. She looked into his desk drawers curious to see if he'd actually left her the potion, he did. The bottle had a note on it '_If you want to forget.'_

She walked over to the cabinet that was against the wall, Hermione noticed a piece of paper stuck to it. _'If you ever need to remember,'_ she opened the cabinet to see many vials and a pensive. She smiled and thought about him at least if the spell doesn't work she can still see him.

She took a look into the pensive and fell into a memory.

Lucius walked down into the Dungeons trying to find Hermione the old potions room was open he tried to walk in but couldn't. He saw Hermione run down the stairs from Severus' private courters and out to him.

"I know where the last stone is,"

She led him down the hallways and down to the very bottom of the school. Hermione found the loose stone and pulled it out then found the box.

"Now all we have to find is the lotus," She said.

"How did you know where to find that?"

"Severus had a memory in his pensive about it,"

"That reminds me how did you get into that room?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I couldn't even get into the potions class room but it seems you walked right in it."

"I guess it's charmed so only I can get in,"

"I appears so."

"I think the lotus might be in the school as well or near here."

They stayed at the school that night and were placed in separate rooms. It was late and Hermione couldn't sleep. She got up and put on her shoes before walking down to Severus' room. She walked around his room and found an old scarf he let her borrow one day.

_She was walking back from Hogsmead it was snowing out and she was halfway back to the castle when she realized she forgot her scarf back at the bookstore. She saw no one else around and didn't want to walk all the way back. She continued to walk back to the school when she noticed Severus walking down the path. He stopped in front of her._

"_Ms. Granger," He drawled._

"_Professor,"_

"_What are you doing by yourself in this weather?"_

"_I'm going back to the castle,"_

"_You must be freezing; you need to learn how to dress for the weather."_

"_I forgot my scarf at the bookstore,"_

"_Here," He said taking off his scarf and handing it to her. "Make sure to get back to the castle soon you have detention tonight,"_

"_Yes professor," She said wrapping the black scarf around her neck._

_When she got back to the castle she went down to his room and started a fire. Before laying down in his bed and curling in the blankets to warm herself up. About thirty minutes later he walked into the room snow on his coat. He removed his clothes before lying next to her. She could feel the warmth of his body next to hers as he wrapped his arm around her. Hermione never thought he'd be this warm this time last year. Now she didn't know how she'd ever lived without it._

"_Severus," She said. "I'm worried,"_

"_About?"_

"_You, I know where your loyalties lie but I'm still worried that you'll go back to him."_

"_Hermione I'll never go back to him you know that."_

"_I know, you're a good man."_

"_Don't say that," He said._

"_Severus don't try to convince me you're not because it's never going to happen."_

_There was silence for a while neither minded._

"_You need warmer clothes, I have a-"_

"_Severus," She said cutting him off. "I don't think it'd be the best idea if I went around dressed in your clothes."_

"_Your right," He said after a pause._

She looked at the scarf and was tempted to take it but she decided against it. She laid down in the bed and couldn't help but cry she felt alone.

Lucius walked around the castle remembering his time at school. He was down in the old dungeons when he heard crying coming from Severus' old room. He walked into the doorway surprised that he made it through and up to his old friend's room. He looked at Hermione who was lying in his bed crying.

The tall blonde couldn't help but walk up to her and wrap his arms around her. He had no idea how he was allowed into this room right now but he didn't really care. When Hermione stopped crying she looked up at him before her lips met his. He pulled away knowing it wasn't the right place to do this. She thought about it and thought this wasn't the right place to do this so she just let him hold her.

She thought about their time together and how it was going to end soon. After all of this could she leave him when this was over? If the spell didn't work she knew she couldn't go back to her normal life but could she leave him. That seemed like the only option what else was she supposed to do live with him at the Malfoy Manor and be his mistress, pretend like they were a normal couple. While the thought seemed nice she also knew it could never happen. Lucius and her were two completely different people.

The next morning Hermione wandered into the forbidden forest she didn't know why but she needed to get away from everything right now and this was the best place to do it. The deeper she walked into the forest the more she felt at ease. Her mind drifted and she stopped paying attention before tripping over a tree root. When she lifted her head there was three black lotuses she quickly grabbed one and headed back to the castle.

* * *

**That's it for now let me know what you think. I'm almost done with the first chapter of the requested story I'm working on.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is sorry I'm a bit behind school and work has been keeping me really busy. I hope you all like it let me know what you think don't worry it'll all happen soon. J****ust got the first chapter of my request done and I'm about to post.**

* * *

Hermione walked back to the castle with the lotus in her hands being extremely careful not to damage the flower. It was bittersweet with each step she took she was closer to getting Severus back but one step closer to losing Lucius. After this she knew she'd never see him again regardless of the outcome.

The thought that they could have a life outside of this was completely ludicrous, no matter how much she wanted it. As she had the thought back on it what made her think she could have a life with Severus.

_No that was different._ She told herself. A part of her new it wasn't, it was a forbidden relationship with someone she was supposed to hate.

_Severus didn't have a wife._

_But he was committed to someone before you._

_True but he didn't have a son, who is about to have a child of his own._

_Should that really matter? If Severus had a son you wouldn't care._

_It's different. _She scolded ending the argument that was going on in her mind.

She saw that Lucius was standing by the newly rebuilt Quiddich field. When she got next to him he didn't even glance at her.

"Have you ever played Quiddich Ms. Granger?"

"No,"

"Why not,"

"I'm terrified of flying,"

"Really,"

"Yes,"

"I used to play when I was in school. I was the seeker,"

"Is that why you helped Draco second year?"

"Part of the reason, I could help you get over your fear of flying if you wish,"

She didn't answer him because if she did it would be like they were planning a future. He finally looked over to her and saw the flower.

"I guess we should get our things and depart soon,"

"I guess we should," As she said those words she felt dread fall over her.

As they left they decided that she should go get her things from her old flat before she preformed the spell and take them to her parents. When she phoned them her mother had told her that her stuff was already there.

"I'm going to go and make sure everything's in order,"

"Do you need me to come with you?"

"I don't think that will be needed Lucius, I'm just going to get some books and clothes."

They chose a place to meet and Hermione apparated to her parents. When she got there her mother was asking her about what had happened to her relationship and what she was going to do with her life now.

"Honestly for the first time in my life I don't know what I'm going to do all I know is I need to finish this assignment for the Ministry right now but that's it,"

"Well if you need a place to stay you can always come back here."

"Thank you mom but I don't think that'll be necessary, do you think I can leave the rest of my things here till I can find another place."

"Of course dear,"

After she had taken a shower and packed another change of clothes she said good bye to her parents.

Hermione met up with Lucius as she stepped closer to him she noticed for the first time how proud he stood. After all he'd been through how he could stand like that was beyond her.

"That didn't take long,"

"I didn't say it would. So I guess we should go and perform the spell then,"

"Ms. Granger the new moon isn't for a few days,"

"Oh right, so should we go check into a hotel or something?"

"You don't want to go spend the next few nights with your parents?"

"Not right now I just can't deal with the questions they have about me and Ronald splitting up." She said having a thought. "But if you want to go to your house for the next few nights and sleep in your own bed you can... I don't want you to feel like you have to stay with me,"

"There's nothing there for me, I'd rather spend the time in your company."

His words warmed and broke her heart. She held back tears as they walked to the hotel. Lucius got them a room, as he did she walked outside and down the street trying to build up the courage to do what she had to. She sat down on a bench she finally let the tears fall.

"Don't tell me you're crying over Weasley, Merlin Granger how low can you sink?" She looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing above her with that familiar sneer on his face. "Can't say I'm surprised though you and Weasley were together for years, and nothing. Astoria and I have been together for a little over two years and we're married and are about to have a child."

"For your information Malfoy I'm not crying over Ronald. I'm about to do the most difficult thing I've ever had to do and I don't have a choice." She snapped tears streaming down her face. Draco's expression changed from one of arrogance to a one of understanding. He sat next to her and sighed.

"You'll make it through Granger even when no one thinks you can you'll pull through it's what you hero types do,"

She looked at him in disbelief, did Draco Malfoy really say that to her?

"And don't worry about what Weasley's telling the profit either he's scum that doesn't even deserve to be crushed on the bottom of your shoe." He said looking at her. "Anyone who knows you even the slightest bit knows its complete bollocks."

"Thank you Draco," She said.

"Don't get used to it Hermione," He smiled.

She stood and walked back to the hotel to see Lucius waiting in the lobby for her, a worried look on his face. Hermione walked over to him and he grabbed her waist and kept her close during the walk to their room.

"I was worried about you,"

"I just needed to get some air."

"I could have come with you,"

"It's fine Lucius," She said walking away from him and out to the balcony, he followed.

"Hermione," He said after a moment of silence. "I saw you talking to Draco. I didn't like it."

"We weren't talking about you or this,"

"It wasn't that," He sighed. "I want to see you again after this. Seeing you talking to another man, even my son, makes me crazy."

"I understand," She said knowing she needed to get away. "I'm going to go down to the restaurant and get something to eat."

"I'll join you,"

"I don't think that would be smart, people we know are here."

"Your right,"

"I'll be back in a little bit."

Hermione sat in the restaurant for what felt like days slowly sipping her whiskey. This was the first time she'd drank liquor a little over a year. She had to go rehab for alcohol abuse a few years after the war. Luckily everyone thought it was just because of the torture Bellatrix Lestrange put her through at the Malfoy Manor. When the restaurant started to empty she went back to the room only to see that Lucius wasn't there. She walked down the street and saw him standing out front of a bar talking and laughing with another woman. She felt like she had just been punched in the gut. Before she was seen she ran back to the hotel and into the room not knowing what to do.

When he finally got back she didn't say anything as he walked over to her.

"I went to look for you," She said looking at him to see a change in his expression... there was none.

"You did?"

"Yes and I saw you at a bar... talking to a woman."

"Yes I talked to someone else, a woman. I talked to her because I couldn't talk to you." He sighed pausing to think about his next words to her. "As daft a notion as Lucius Malfoy being rehabilitated is, it is nothing compared to the idea another girl could mean anything to me." He said an emotion in his voice that she had never heard from him before. "Having my soul destroyed they did to me I couldn't help it, but you helped me get it back."

"I know," She whispered.

"So yes when you were gone tonight I went and passed the time with someone else but that's all it is and all it ever will be is time."

"It hurt me,"

"That was not my intent, Hermione. I want to see you after this... regardless if the spell works or not."

"How would that work Lucius? Would I come live at the Manor with you? Have some big happy family with half-blood children?" She said.

"That wasn't what I had in mind," He spoke. "I was actually going to buy a house you would still be able to come and go as you please and all of your needs will be taken care of."

"What else are you gonna show up a few days a week then go back to the Manor and pretend to hate muggle-borns?"

"It wouldn't be like that,"

"How would it be Lucius?"

"Well for one thing you would be out of your parent's house,"

"That's simply geography,"

After a while just sitting in silence he put his hand over hers she pulled away.

"I don't know what you were feeling earlier but I will not,"

"Terrified," He spoke cutting her off.

"Of what?"

"This time has been." He paused. "Merlin I'm such a prick I can't do this." He said standing up and moving to the clear door looking out onto the balcony. She moved towards him and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Lucius,"

"It has been the best time of my life." He turned to face her and she studied him her heart was aching he was completely exposing himself to her. "If you ridicule me you better push me off this balcony because I wouldn't be able to bear it. This time might not mean that much to you but,"

"You know it does," She whispered.

"You need to understand Hermione that I've lived through so much I've been through more than most men could handle. I've done so many things in all of my years, some of them I can't even spell... but I've never been close to anyone least of all you. Till the other night all I did was hold you as you made yourself completely vulnerable in my arms and it was the best night of my life. So I'm terrified,"

"You don't have to be," She said wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Were you there with me?"

"I was,"

"What do you think that means?"

"I don't know does it have to mean something?"

"Not right now," He mumbled pulling away from her. "We should get some rest."

Hermione changed before laying under the sheet of the soft bed she watched as Lucius moved to the couch.

"You get some sleep you're going to need as much strength as you could get,"

"Lucius, please come here." He raised an eye brow to her request. "I want you to hold me,"

He crawled in the bed next to her as she rested her head on his chest he pulled her close to him both knowing they couldn't be like this forever. Soon after they both fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

**That's it for now it'll happen soon don't worry. Let me know what you think I love reading your comments.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter as I was reading over the whole story today I realized that I had made a few areas and I feel so stupid about them but I do apologize if anyone noticed them. Not two big but just a few. Also the Latin in this chapter is from Google translate and the English to it should be this. **_**You are the mother of light. I am the father of darkness. Let us come together. Let us be one. Life return to thee. Life bestow to thee. Life from me to thee. Life from us to thee. Life from all to thee.**_

**READ THE WHOLE CHAPTER I cannot stress that enough!**

* * *

The next few days passed slowly for Hermione she was just ready to have Severus back in her life. When it was time they went to his grave, it was clam out, she looked at it in a daze wondering how they were thrown together in this way? But they _were_ thrown together, somehow, and he'd become a part of her... the bastard. As much as she hated it, he worked his way slowly but surely into her soul. Over the last few years she couldn't once forget him, no matter how hard she tried. She needed this to work if it didn't she didn't know how she'd go on. They had set the ingredients in the proper places before facing each other.

"Are you ready?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," She said grabbing his wrist with her hand; much like one would do in an unbreakable vow.

"Ut mater est," He spoke. "Sum pater tenebris,"

"Veniamus ad invicem," She said shaking in fear as the wind started to blow around them and clouds moved in. "Unum simus,"

"Vita ad te convertentur, vita dare tibi."

"Vita, a me tibi," Fear ran through Hermione as lightening cracked dangerously close to them. "Vita, a nobis tibi."

"Vita ex tibi," They both said in unison as Hermione felt something powerful course through her body before everything went black.

When she woke the clouds were gone and it was calm again. Lucius was standing solemnly next to her.

"Did it work?" She weakly mumbled standing up. He didn't answer. "Lucius,"

Again he didn't answer she felt her heart being ripped out of her chest and she quickly ran away from the grave yard.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the mirror looking at the long white dress that adorned her body. It had been a year since the spell had failed. She couldn't dwell on the past any longer, deciding it was childish and would've ended up killing her in the end. She had left London to move to Tuscany and her old life became a thing of the past. Her time with Lucius and Severus seemed like a dream now. Both men came into her mind from time to time when she let herself drift. Her new fiancée wasn't anything like the two men intellectually nor was he like Ronald, thinking back on it he reminded her of Victor. She was content which was as happy as she could be.

When she finished the fitting she left the shop and walked to the nearest news stand. Since moving here she'd become fluent in Italian and enjoyed reading the local paper. Today on the front page was a picture of a newly renovated house. She read the story it was about a tall black haired man who had bought the old house and renovated the entire thing top to bottom.

_No it couldn't be could it._

The next few days were clouded with thoughts of the two men and before she knew it, it was the day of her wedding rehearsal. She was sitting in the dressing room waiting for the rehearsal to start when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," She said turning to see Lucius walking through the door way she smiled weakly.

"I see the rumors are true," Her heart panged hearing his voice; she missed it just as much as she missed Severus'.

"How have you been?"

"Why are you doing this?"

_Right to the chase then._

"Because I need to move on,"

"Hermione, listen to me and listen closely." He said stepping over to her. "There's something you need to know about the last night time we saw each other."

"Lucius I can't think about that night,"

"Hermione there's something you need to know about Severus,"

"Lucius, please don't torture me." She said getting that same feeling of dread she had that day. "Severus is dead and no matter what I do I can't bring him back I've accepted that. Now please leave me alone so I can try to move on with what's left of my life."

Just as he opened his mouth to speak the wedding planner called her out. Hermione began her walk down the aisle to her fiancée. Her mind clouded by words from the past.

_I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you._

A quarter of the way there.

_I wasn't sure if I could tell you, I wasn't sure I could do this if I woke up with you in my arms one more time._

Half way there.

_He got to see you while you were happy._

What was she doing? She didn't love this man. No this was the right thing she had to move on.

_How am I supposed to go on with my life?_

Oh god she couldn't do this she realized as she got up to the altar.

"Listen um can we talk for a few minutes before we do this... alone?"

"Of course my love," He said as they walked to the back. When the door was shut she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry but I can't do this, I'm just not ready to be married."

He was disappointed but he under stood. Hermione walked out of the church into the warm spring sun she came to stand next to Lucius.

"Are you ready for what I have to show you?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He led her out of town and up a hill. The house she'd seen in the paper was on top of it.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see,"

"Do not make me go inside your head,"

"Just wait till we get to the house,"

She sighed as they continued walking. They got to the house and a figure walked out from behind the house.

"You have to be careful he's still a tad weak but he has all of his memories back."

Hermione had no idea what he was talking about but she walked closer to the house the figure becoming clearer with each step.

"It can't be," She mumbled to herself when she finally realized who it was she sprinted closer to the house. She wrapped her arms around the shoulders of the tall man before she kissed him passionately. "Severus I can't believe it worked I missed you so much." She said tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

"Hermione," He said pulling her close to him.

The feel of his arms around her, hearing his voice, just being near him again made her feel so warm inside. She couldn't comprehend how he was here but at this moment or what would happen tomorrow but right now she didn't care.

* * *

**That's it for right now I'm thinking one or two more chapters left haven't decided yet but one of those will be explanatory and the other will be LM/HG/SS goodness. Let me know what your thought's are.**


End file.
